


Reassurance

by thecookiemomma



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s09e04 Enemy on the Hill, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Enemy on the Hill, Abby finds reassurance with her lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

Abby stretched her legs out on the couch, settling in Gibbs' arms. “I'm really sorry about ...”

 

Gibbs cut her off. “Don't apologize, Abs.”

 

“I know. Sign of weakness. I don't agree with that one, Gibbs. Don't like that one. People don't always ...”

 

He cut her off again, his hands starting to run over her body. “No. Not why.” He kissed at her temple, deftly avoiding her braids. “Nothin' to apologize for. Family crap throws us all for a loop. Ya got Tony worryin', though. He was bein' a jackass on the job again. Had t' slap him pretty damn hard to keep his head in the game.” It was the most he'd said in a long time. Abby knew what he was trying to say and couldn't.

 

“I know. Where is he tonight?” The three of them had started spending time together after hours fairly early on. It had transformed from a friendship to 'fuck buddies' – though Abby preferred to call them 'friends-with-benefits' – to something else. They never said 'I love you', at least not out loud when they weren't hot and heavy, but they all knew it.

 

“Dunno. Thought he'd be here by now. Thought it was him when you knocked. Why'd ya knock, Abs? You're welcome here any time, day or night. Ya know that.” Gibbs shifted, pushing her forward just enough to slide his leg around her back and turn his body to fully cradle hers.

 

“I – I've been so out of it, Gibbs, I wasn't sure I was still...” She cut herself off this time, chewing on her bottom lip. “I disappointed you guys today. I had my head so full of this family stuff that I messed up big time.”

 

“Honey, I'm home!” Tony called cheerfully from the doorway. “The grocery store was a madhouse, Jet. They must've been having a sale on blue rinse, because it was grandma city there.” He came into the house, dropped the bags in the kitchen and set about putting the groceries away. “Heya, Abby-baby. You okay?”

 

“Yeah, Tones, I'm alright. I was just telling Gibbs.” She turned in his arms to look up at her Silver Fox. “You want to tell him? I'm all told out.”

 

“Abs found a new brother today, and figured out she was adopted. Kinda rough on her.” Gibbs tightened his grip around her, whispering fiercely in her ear. “And you get that 'unwelcome' shit out of your head right now. You're always welcome with us. _Always_.” He nipped at her ear and fondled her breast proprietorially. “You're ours. We're not lettin' you go for havin' a bad day. I'd'a given up on Tony years ago.” Gibbs teased, increasing the volume on the last part for Tony's benefit. 

 

“Hey! I'll have you know I am a Super-Special Agent.” He poked his head around the corner, making a face at both of them. “And Baby, I'm sorry it was rough today. I figured it had to be something big. Nothing seems to throw you off your game except for the really big stuff.” Abby heard a cupboard door shut and then Tony joined them in the living room, toeing off his shoes as he came. He picked them up, moved them to 'their spot', and strode over to the couch, giving Gibbs a perfunctory kiss. He leaned in to kiss her, licking gently at her lip to request entrance. She readily granted it, and he plundered her mouth with his tongue. She felt the care and possessiveness from both her men, and she groaned happily. Tony pulled back, a grin on his face.

 

“C'mon,” Gibbs pushed her forward again, this time to fully sit up. “Go get changed and get your hairbrush. Lemme brush your hair.” Sometimes, when they'd had a rough day, she'd let one or both of them brush her hair. It seemed to calm all of them. She hurried to do just that, listening to their conversation as she tromped upstairs. 

 

“You were out of it today, Tones. Needed your head in the game. Tim was tellin' me about you bein' all over the place. Competitive, flirting with the gal, the whole works. What's goin' on?” Abby figured Tony was divesting himself of his suit jacket and tie as he answered Gibbs.

 

“I don't know, Jet. I could blame it all on being worried about our girl, but I can't. I can't blame it solely on that. Somethin' else is going on. And it's bugging me. My gut was roiling the whole day. Not just about the George thing. I mean, I should have noticed that one right off. The name was a dead giveaway...” She let them talk as she changed into her black and white bat pajamas. Removing all her hardware, she spun around in the mirror making sure she looked the way she wanted to before heading back downstairs. 

 

As she did, Gibbs was grunting, starting to say something. “You figure out what it is that's buggin' ya, and we'll talk. The three of us. No secrets.” 

 

“Secrets don't make friends, Gibbs.” Abby agreed. She sat down on the floor in front of the couch where the men were sprawled next to each other, sipping on beer. “Somebody get me one?” She grinned when Tony gestured with his bottle to the uncapped bottle on the coffee table. “Bossman was drinking tea when I showed up.” 

 

“Oh, you're trying it!” Tony sounded so pleased. “I thought you'd like it. What'd you think, Boss?” They'd fallen into the habit of calling him Boss at home at times, though it wasn't the only thing they called him. Years of familiarity on and off the job had inured them from identity crises. They knew who they were and knew how they fit together. 

 

“Not bad.” Abby giggled. From Gibbs, that was high praise. “Gimme the brush, Abs.” She handed it back, and they started work on her head. Tony untwisted the braid on his side of her head, and Jethro did the same to the other side. “How you want it?” Gibbs began brushing gently at the bottom, working his way up. 

 

“Are we gonna play tonight?” Abby grinned and tilted her head back to look at them. 

 

“I'd kinda like to,” Tony offered his opinion. “Whaddya think, Jet?” 

 

“Be alright with me. So, back in braids? Or loose?” 

 

“Loose tonight, I think.” Abby sighed as Tony ran his hands through that half of her hair. Gibbs finished up brushing and handed the brush over to Tony who started at the bottom, his strokes a little sharper than Gibbs' had been. 

 

“We gonna play, I gotta throw some laundry in. Been runnin' so hard at work tryin' t' protect an idiot from himself that I'm runnin' outta clean polos.” Both Abby and Tony grinned at him. He shook his head and cut off their thoughts before they could voice them. “Not wearin' the button-downs.” 

 

“Aw, c'mon, babe,” Tony whined. “You look so damn hot in them.” Abby nodded her agreement, her hair flopping around. 

 

“That'd be why I don't wear 'em to work. Days I have to for court, neither of you can keep your damn heads focused on the job. Too busy playin' grab-ass.” 

 

“Yeah, true,” Tony admitted at the same time that Abby said, “Fair point.” 

 

“Go throw your load of laundry in, Gibbs. Tony and I will head upstairs.” 

 

“Go on, then. Meet ya up there in five.” All three of them stood to head their separate ways, Tony grabbing his jacket and tie. 

 

“C'mon Tony. Let me undress you, please?” She injected a little bit of pleading into her voice. 

 

“Sure, Abs. I always like getting undressed by a pretty girl.” He gave her a broad wink, complete with a stupid grin. It made her giggle. She sidled over to him, taking the jacket and tie out of his hands, laying it gently across a chair and reaching up, all the way up her lover to undo the buttons on his shirt. 

 

“Such a flatterer.” Abby could hear her voice dropping into the lower register. She always thought it made her sound like she had a cold, but her boys seemed to find it extremely sexy when she purred like that. So, she used it in her favor. “Mmm. Love my boys, Tony. You should know that by now. And you should also know not to worry about me, you big lunk!” She stopped her unbuttoning process to punch him in the arm. 

 

“Ow, Abs! You know I'm not into pain!” Tony griped, rubbing his arm. “And you can't stop us from worrying about you. You're ours.” He unknowingly reiterated what Gibbs had whispered in her ear. “Just for that, you have to let me …” He grinned. “Please?” 

 

“Oh, alright.” Abby sounded resigned, but really she liked it when Tony played with her. He knew she was teasing him, but their teasing and fun in the bedroom was a part of what had kept them together for so long. “I'll let you.” She made short work of all of his buttons, including the one on his slacks, and helped him out of his clothes. She'd never been able to understand how he could run around commando all the time, but it seemed to suit him, so she left it alone. By the time she got him undressed, Gibbs was behind her, sliding his hands under her pajama shirt. 

 

“Little overdressed, Abs.” He helped her out of her clothes and she laid down on the bed. “You decide how you wanna do this tonight?” He shucked his own sweats, folding them and setting them on a chair with the rest of their clothes. He stood there in his boxers, hands on his hips. 

 

“Tony wants to play for a bit. I don't know about the rest. Maybe I could suck you off tonight and let Tony fill me.” She grinned leaning over to let Gibbs kiss her. He tweaked her nipple, and she inhaled sharply at the pleasure it brought. 

 

“Or I could play with you for a while, and then let him eat you out. You always like that, baby.” Tony grinned. “It's your night. You're the one stressed out. What do you want?” 

 

Abby's mind ran through the possibilities like IAFIS looking for a match. “C'mere.” She patted the bed. “Gibbs, you sit down.” She got up and gently led him to the head of the bed, sat him against the headboard, and spread his legs. Laying down between them, she rested her head on his broad chest. “I don't know exactly what I want – y'know, how I want you to finish, but I want you to play, Tony, and I want Gibbs to get to play too.” 

 

“S'fine, Abs,” Gibbs ran one hand through her hair, calming her like he had done earlier. 

 

Tony started at her feet, massaging them slowly. Between the two of them, they lulled her into a calm, peaceful place. She knew they were just helping her get the stress of the day out of her system before they really riled her up. 

 

When Tony's hands got high enough on her legs, the touches turned from calming to surer, longer strokes that had her panting, especially when Gibbs lowered his hands to her nipples. He flicked them a few times, then rolled them in his fingertips. 

 

“What you want, Abby?” Tony asked, his eyes dark with lust. 

 

“Eat me.” Abby leaned back, laying her head on Gibbs' shoulders, turning it to kiss him thoroughly. 

 

“Gotta lay down for that, babe.” Gibbs pushed her forward, laying her head on his thigh. She spread her legs around Tony as he lowered himself to start licking and sucking on her folds. Gibbs slid his leg out from under her, scooting down to lick and nibble on her upper body as Tony did the same thing to her below the waist. It wasn't long until her hips were thrusting uncontrollably and she was groaning her release. Tony and Gibbs liked to keep her on the edge for hours, especially when things had been rough at work, and Abby could see it might be that kind of night. She didn't mind a bit. 

 

“What now? Hmm?” Tony lifted his head, but slid his fingers inside her, wriggling them around to keep her wet and hot. 

 

“Ohh. You wanna take turns? Or you want to double up? I don't care.” When she got like this, she really didn't care what they did next, as long as they all did it together. 

 

“Wanna switch positions, Tone?” Gibbs grinned, his eyes narrowing like they always did when he got an idea. “Think I wanna play for a bit.” 

 

When Tony played with her, it was skin and touch and kiss and tongue. However, when Gibbs got to playing, he got out toys. Which is what he was doing now. He got off the bed, went to the toy drawer and pulled out a vibrator. “Wanna get you really goin', Abs. Show you what I'm talkin' about.” Tony looked over to Gibbs with a question in his eyes, but Gibbs didn't say a thing, just moved back over. Tony got out of his way, and Gibbs settled in between her legs, stroking them gently. 

 

Tony moved up alongside Abby's body, dropping his head to kiss her deeply. She loved the taste of herself on his lips, and she slid her tongue in his mouth hungrily. She barely noticed when Gibbs moved his hands higher until he started pressing a little more roughly on her hips. The pleasure ratcheted up again, and then she heard the humming of the vibrator. He dropped it straight on to her clit, shocking a scream from her lips. The noise was swallowed up in the kiss, but it still made both men chuckle. 

 

She pulled away from the kiss. “Tony, come up here, and let me suck you.” She patted beside her head. Tony spread out, one knee touching her shoulder, the other above her head. She turned her head, grabbing one of their many pillows to prop herself up. She licked at the head of his cock, subsuming the shuddering pleasure Gibbs was giving her just enough to focus on giving Tony head. She slowly licked up the side, listening to his grunts and groans to gauge how much he was enjoying it. Over the years, they'd learned each other's bodies so well that they could bring each other off very quickly if they wanted to. Tonight wasn't about that, it seemed. Tonight was about reconnecting, releasing and drawing things out. 

 

“Comin' hon. If you don't want it down your throat, babe, pull off...” Tony warned, thrusting slightly. She didn't. She sucked harder, playing with his balls with one hand, while the other tweaked her own nipple. He thrust a few more times then groaned deeply as he shot down her throat. “So good, Abby.” He slid out of her mouth, then lay down beside her to kiss her again. “Mmmmm,” he hummed. 

 

Jethro was still teasing her clit with the vibrator, except now, he'd lined himself up and slid in. She clenched around him, and he retaliated by pressing the vibrator against her more harshly. She groaned and pushed Tony away, pulling her Silver Fox down to her to kiss him as he thrust.

 

Undaunted, Tony moved behind Jethro to lick and nibble and rub on the man as he continued to slide in and out. Abby felt her pleasure peak again, and she fell over the edge, groaning into the kiss. She grabbed his shoulders to get leverage for her hips, and thrust in time with him, bringing him close to the edge. When he pulled away from her kiss and started moving more deeply, Abby knew he was close to coming, and clenched around him again. He groaned his own release, and slid slowly out, collapsing on one side of her, while Tony draped himself across the other side of her. Jethro leaned across her naked body to kiss Tony in a long, deep kiss that spoke volumes of the care he had for him. She knew this – it had been proven over time – but she still loved to see them kiss. She sighed happily. When they drew apart for breath, they lay down in a synchronicity borne from years of staying together. They each kissed a cheek, then snuggled down beside her. Tony threw a leg across her abdomen and rested his head on her shoulder and Jethro slid down to lay beside her, pulling her hand to lay on his chest. 

 

Sated, connected and loved, they fell asleep. 


End file.
